


the moments not forgotten

by Orbvii



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: CaptainSparklez - Freeform, Dianite - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Ianite - Freeform, Realm of Mianite, mianite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbvii/pseuds/Orbvii
Summary: The memories of Ianite.





	the moments not forgotten

A small girl sat in the folds of a great field, her legs curled beneath her and hidden by the folds of her deep purple dress. Mixed amongst her pale, nearly white, purple hair rested over a dozen flowers of all colors, the rainbow seemingly focused down upon her tiny head. Laid next to her was a woman with similar features, eyes closed as she let the noontime sun warm her pale flesh. In place of her daughter's flowers, a thin, golden circlet perched atop her deep purple hair, a gem of the same color in the center.

"Mommy! Look, look!" The young girl cried, feverishly nudging her mother's shoulder with a grass-stained knee. Ianite opened her grape colored eyes slowly, a smile blooming across her previously statuesque face as she propped herself up with her hand, watching her daughter with nothing short of pure love and pride. There was a striking beauty to the young woman's face. Her smooth features made her look barely over twenty, yet the eyes set deep in her skull betrayed her true age, the years only present in their bottomless irises. She seemed similar to a painting, her appearance too perfect for a normal mortal, though a brush could never reflect her awe-inspiring elegance.

"Yes, Martha, my dove?" She asked, sitting up and peering into the girl's cupped hands. In her short fingers sat a shriveled, dead flower bud, seemingly snapped at the neck by the hoof of a passing creature. It's petals betrayed a hint of red, barely a glimmer of what it once was.

Martha trembled with excitement as she glanced between her mother and the floor. "Watch this!" She shrieked cheerfully, screwing her eyes shut and leaned towards her prize. Nothing appeared to happen for a few moments, and Ianite tilted her head fainty in confusion before the browned petals began to twitch slightly. The color grew bolder, brighter, more prevalent as the decay vanished. It slowly uncurled outwards, revealing it's soft yellow heart. Miniscule flakes of pollen sprouted from its stamens, invisible to the naked eye but seen by the goddess.

The girl opened her eyes, and let out a squeal of excitement, not noting the surprised look on her mother's face. Ianite quickly dropped her shocked expression and replaced it with one of pride. "Oh, darling! You've grown so strong! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her daughter close to her chest, her laughter mixing with that of her daughter's. With delicate, gentle fingers, she plucked the now fully grown flower from her child's palms and tucked it behind Martha's ear cheerfully. 

A smile spread across the little girl's face, showing a missing front tooth. "When I grow up, I wanna be a goddess just like you!" Martha replied as she stood, brushing off blades of grass from her knee-length dress and gazing out towards the distant still-under-construction town. This one line, uttered in innocence by a child with no thought of what the actual future held, caused the smile to drop from Ianite's face once more. _When she grows up..._ Her usually chaotic mind, typically filled with the thoughts of an all-seeing goddess but cleared for a quiet moment with her daughter, returned to their usual overthinking thoughts. _Her future as a mortal, short and painful and terrifying, dying before her own mother..._

Martha must have noticed the look on Ianite's face, as the next thing she knew, her daughter sat behind her braiding her hair with flowers and the sun had sunken lower in the sky. Ianite cursed herself mentally. She tended to have... episodes like this, in which time passed her by much quicker than she noticed. Her family had adapted, usually just leaving her for however long her mind took to return to normal. Once she lost two months in her own thoughts, leaving her husband to care for their newborn on his own.

"Sorry, Martha, dearest," she muttered regretfully, turning to face her daughter and cupping her face in her hands. "It happened again..." Martha smiled happily, used to her mother's vanishings. The two pressed their foreheads together lovingly, Martha giggling playfully and resting her small child-hands atop her mother's. 

"It's fine! Where's Daddy and Helgy, though? I'm kind of hungry..." 

Ianite giggled at her daughter's response and stood, pulling Martha up with her. "Well, Daddy and Helgrind went down to the ocean to try their hands at fishing, but I bet that they didn't catch a thing! They should be returning back to us any minute. We can have a late lunch when we get back to town."

As if on cue, the father-son pair appeared on the other side of the meadow, meandering towards the other half of their family jovially, fishing rods resting on their shoulders. When Helgrind noticed his mother and sister in front of them, he broke out in a sprint, calling to them playfully. He slowed his gait when he reached them, and ianite finally noticed the reason behind his glowing expression: the dead fish hanging from his hook.

"Mom! Mom! I caught one! I finally caught one, look!" The pre-teen shoved the slimy carcass towards Ianite and she grimaced faintly, glancing between it and her son with an awkward smile.

"Nice job, Helgrind!" She replied at the same moment Martha stated coyly, "Took you long enough!"

He shoved his younger sister playfully as she eager reached towards the fish, running her fingers along its scales. "Ewwww!" She replied, giggling with her brother as they admired his catch. "Oh! I made you a crown! Mom had one of her 'episodes' so I had some free time!" She scooped a ring of flowers from the grass and stretched on her tiptoes to place it upon his head in one swift motion, her smile growing.

Helgrind fingered the soft petals gently as he looked down at his sister with admiration. "Thanks, kitty! It matches my eyes," he said, using the affectionate nickname he gave her due to her love for the feline creatures.

While the two siblings continued to banter playfully, Ianite looked from her children to her husband, finally reaching the rest of his family after walking towards them at a leisurely pace. Green sunglasses perched upon the bridge of his nose, hair tousled gently by the winds. A fishing road rested on the shoulder of his loose-fitting button-down shirt, his usual jacket left back at their home, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The shadow of a beard clung to his cheeks, yet did not do much to hide his handsomeness. 

Spark swept his wife into his arms like it was second nature, and their lips met in the briefest of welcome kisses. This display of passion was barely a moment, yet the children still united in cries of disgust. Spark's deep, baritone laugh rumbled from within his chest and he gestured their complaints away with a wave of his hand. "Martha, Helgrind, take these fishing poles back home. Your mother and I need to talk about something," he said, his voice stern yet compassionate.

The children complied, and Martha took the pole from her father. After bidding their parents a temporary farewell, they took off down the nearby path, racing each other to see who could reach home the fastest. The proud parents watched the pair grow smaller as they crossed the bridge, the thumping of their footstep quieting as the distance between them grew.

The moment they were out of earshot, Spark turned to his wife, concern filling his features. Ianite pulled the sunglasses off his eyes, staring into the eyes of her lover. He broke their silence first. "Martha said you had an... 'episode'," he muttered, looking away and beginning to walk towards Dagrun, his arm around her waist casually. "What was it this time?"

Ianite took a deep breath, keeping pace with her slightly taller husband. He could always help her through her overthinking. "Well..." She began, her voice trembling slightly. "It's Martha. And Helgrind, for that matter. You and I, we're immortal. But they... they are not. Our children will age and die before our very eyes. You and I will live together with nothing but the memories we made as a family. Should I make them immortal, as I did you? Or will they want to start their own families and live like mortals? Should I make their children and spouses immortal as well? I know we have years until immortality could even be considered, but these thoughts continue to plague my mind..."

Spark let out a single chuckle, pausing momentarily to give his wife another kiss, this one longer and deeper now that they did not have an audience. "My dearest Ianite, we should not decide for our children. We have ten years or more years at _least_ to let _them_ chose how they want their future to go. Do not worry for the future, live for the now. If we spend all our time looking ahead, we'll miss the memories as we make them."

The fretful woman sighed, letting a small smile rise to her lips as he repeated the mantra he had attempted to drill into her mind for years. "I know, I know, you're right as always... It's hard, ya know? Being a goddess n' all that. There is so much I can do and so much time to do it... yet it all seems so impossible. Sometimes I believe that gods should have never mixed with mortals..."

He placed another kiss to her soft, perfectly sculpted lips. "In another life, maybe. Maybe there's a world out there where you did stay away, but then you wouldn't have all this!" Spark scooped his wife into his arms, strong from building a town by hand, swung her around lovingly. She let out a shriek of laughter and clung to his neck cheerfully.

"I can fly, you know!" She chided, letting her body rise into the air. The invisible swirls of holy magic propelled herself upwards. This time, it was Spark's turn to hold on as the distance between the lovers and the ground grew. 

"Light of my life, fire of my loins, _please_ don't drop me again!" He said, the humor in his voice outweighing is feigned fear.

"That was one time!" She shot back playfully, peppering his face in kisses as she switched to holding him in her equally strong arms. They hovered there for a few moments, simply staring into each other's eyes. Minutes passed, and there they remained still, just floating there together, Spark's calloused hand rested on her cheek lovingly. 

"No matter what happens in the future," she muttered, pressing their foreheads together as they both closed their eyes. "It will always be us against the world."

Spark replied almost instantly: "Us against the world. And two kids. And maybe a dog."

Ianite's head shot back as she dropped the few feet they were above the ground, landing steadily on her feet. "We are _not_ getting a dog! Helgrind would get that thing killed in a week!"

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first ever fic on AO3!!!! i've posted some of my writings on tumblr before but never here lmao. please leave feedback!!!
> 
> i know this fandom is dead or whatever but like. i needed to write some fluff to make me happy lmao. there's also probably like a LOT of errors and mistakes and shit, i don't have anyone to proofread and i'm too lazy to do it myself rn lmao. i might post more memories later.
> 
> also i kinda see ianite as being a bad mother. i personally see her as placing her husband and their love above her children. like she loves them n shit but she's just. not always good at it.


End file.
